1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic preparation and method for applying the preparation to fingernails and toe nails.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art is crowded with various nail polish compositions and methods of applying nail art designs to fingernails. Such methods and compositions are no longer limited to a single, uniform color of nail polish applied to all of one's fingernails or toe nails. It is now commonplace to paint multi-color designs on each nail, sometimes adding sparkles, decals, and other design elements to enhance the overall appearance of the polished nails. This is usually done by airbrushing or free hand painting, both of which require a considerable degree of skill and artistic ability. For this reason, anything beyond conventional polishing of nails with a uniform color must usually be done by a professional at a nail salon.
Now that the art has gone beyond the traditional single color and French manicure, new and more unusual appearances are becoming increasingly popular. In recent years, more contemporary, and sometimes wild painted nail designs and colors have set a trend in the cosmetic industry. Among the new products which have recently been introduced to the market is a nail lacquer which leaves a crackle appearance when it dries. The crackle appearance which results using the composition of the present invention is similar to an appearance known in the furniture industry for creating an antique finish. However, the crackle lacquer used in the furniture industry is not suitable for use in the cosmetic industry, as it contains a number of toxic components which present a health hazard. In the past, others may have attempted to achieve the crackle effect in a nail polish composition, however, it is believed that such attempts have been unsuccessful due to the difficulty in producing a non-toxic crackle composition which has physical characteristics that make it suitable for application by both brushing and spraying on fingernails and toe nails. The first known success in developing a safe, non-toxic crackle lacquer which is useful and acceptable for application to fingernails and toe nails was achieved in the development of my previous nail lacquer compositions described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,989,575 and 5,935,590.
While several emulsion crackle fingernail polishes have reached the market, it is believed that their success has been limited due to several problems. These problems are largely due to the formulations used in the manufacture of these products. Specifically, the emulsion crackle fingernail polishes presently on the market are difficult to remove from the fingernails after 24 hours from initial application. Further, consumers complain that the emulsion crackle fingernail polishes flake or chip and, when placed in contact with soapy dishwater, the crackle lacquer softens. Also, opening and closing the bottle causes drying of the liquid crackle lacquer in the interior threads. This results in dry particles falling inside the bottle and contaminating the liquid contents.
In view of the strong demand for unique and attractive nail polish products in the industry, and particularly crackle fingernail polishes, the present invention attempts to improve the previously known emulsion crackle nail polishes which are presently on the market. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to eliminate the problems associated with existing emulsion crackle nail polishes which are presently on the market.